


Not like last time

by LetsMACsee



Series: How we became friends [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Army, Gen, before friends, gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMACsee/pseuds/LetsMACsee
Summary: “And make sure not to aim at your partner, Dalton.” Said Matty whilst continuing explaining all the needed details.Riley however heard Mac mutter under his breath: “Not like last time!”A few seconds later she realized what he had said. “Not like last time?!!”
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver
Series: How we became friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Not like last time

**Author's Note:**

> With the meeting « Macgyver » showed us how rough their start to a long lasting friendship was. So what happened before they became friends?

Matty called them in early for an emergency. Riley really hoped for her boss, that it concerns every part of the population. Otherwise she couldn’t promise what would happen to her hot beverage, which normal people liked to call coffee but where’s the fun in that? 

“This is Kilian Sanché. He’s known for hacking the LAPD and armed robbery both in 2011. However, he decided that he should step up his game. Last week surveillance cameras filmed him next to one of the Lao-a Cartel employee. That’s why he’s now our problem!” 

Matty went on with her plan which aim it was to take down a significant amount of the cartel and of course Sanché. Riley sure spaced out a bit, but was yanked back into reality when she felt Matty staring at her.

“And make sure not to aim at your partner, Dalton.” Said Matty whilst continuing explaining all the needed details, not breaking her staring.

Riley however heard Mac mutter under his breath: “Not like last time!”

A few seconds later she realized what he had said. “Not like last time?!!”

She must had sounded panicked because Jack started explaining right away. No wait- Jack loved talking, he surly waited exactly for this moment!

“Oh Riles. It all happened back in the sandbox when little Mac still was called Carl’s jr.”  
———————————————————

Jack knew their was no way they’d find another bomb in the next few minutes-hell even centuries. That hamburger named kid just didn’t know when to stop. So when the orders came to clean the field and go back to the base, he was more than happy to agree.

But he chose his path without his young (is he even legal?) partner. Whatever possessed Carl’s jr. motivated him enough to keep searching a harmless town. 

“Carl’s jr. in the car. We’re going!” but his sentence was completely ignored. Mac didn’t hold still for a second and continued looking for the boom-boom stuff. 

“Last warning kid. You don’t wanna see me angry!” now his sharper tone caused Mac to look at him. Jack had expected that the kid would by now sat in the car mumbling how sorry he is, instead he dared to talk back. “What y’a gonna do, count to three?

Jack shook his head, he had warned him. “You either get in that car right now or I’m gonna make you look like Swiss cheese!” He really was getting angry, the only thing between him and a good night’s rest is that naive child. So to proof his point he aimed with his sniper at Carl’s jr. 

Oh and he regrets it the second he saw Mac’s face turn paler than to beginn with. That stupid ass still didn’t capitulate even as it was clear that he was terrified.

“You put a hole in me and I make sure the bomb here goes off right in your face.” Well, Jack didn’t expect that kid to have a loose tongue. 

“One” 

“Wait, so you really are gonna count?”

“two” 

“That’s ridiculous. I’m a grown man.”

“two and a half” 

“I know that there’s a bomb Jack!”

“three!” 

The sound of the firearm shooting shredded through the town. Civilians looked out of their windows to see what was happening. And Jack? Well he stared in Mac’s wide open eyes. 

“You better be right or the next one’s not going to the floor again.”  
————————————————————  
“That was the story how I realized how stubborn Mac is. Even more than myself!”

“And that he makes a good friend”, added Mac.

“Yeah, that too.”


End file.
